Monopoly Here
Set it Up # Put the 22 colored location stamps onto the matching color bands on the gameboard. # Leave the 20 gray First Class stamps in the Banker's tray. # Shuffle the Chance cards and put them face down on the gameboard here. This is the draw deck. # Shuffle the Here & Now cards. Deal two to each player, face down. Look at them now but keep them secret. You can use them anytime during the game. Put the remainder of the deck face down on the gameboard here. This is the draw deck. # Choose a player to be Banker. The Banker is in charge of auctions, First Class stamps, and the Bank's money. # Each player, take a passport and put it on a passport space on the gameboard. # Choose your token and place it on GO. Put the dice by the gameboard. # The youngest player goes first. Play continues to the left. Note: '''There are two blank cards in the deck. These are not used in the game. Play! How to win * Travel around the gameboard visiting America's most exciting places. * Pay for the stamps of the places you land on and put them in your passport. * Charge other players visitor fees to stop at places your have stamps for. * The first player to fill their passport wins! How to play # '''Roll both dice '''and move your token clockwise around the board that number of spaces. Every time you land on or pass '''GO, collect $200. # Where did you land? '''See THE BOARD SPACES section on the next page for details. # '''Rolled a double? '''Move, then roll and move again. '''Watch out! '''If you roll three doubles in a row, go directly to Jail. # '''That's it! '''Your turn is over. The player on your left goes next. '''Start playing! '''Look up the board spaces as you land on them. '''Rolled the sneaky swapper? * Then do a sneaky swap! '''Switch your last passport stamp with any other player's and don't move this turn. * '''Or move as normal '''the number of spaces shown on the other die. '''Note: '''The swap icon counts as 1 when rolling the dice for Chance card actions. The Board Spaces '''Unowned locations (with stamp) When no one owns the location, either buy it or auction it. * Want to buy it? '''Pay the price shown of the red ticket and put the stamp into your passport. * '''Don't want to buy it? '''The Banker must auction it. Bidding starts at $20. Any player can bid. If no one wants it, that's fine. Leave the stamp where it is. '''Note: '''Place stamps in the left hand column first. There is more on filling your passport on page 8 of this guide. '''Owned locations (no stamp) * You must pay the owner the visitor fee shown on the white ticket. * If you own it, do nothing. Watch out! '''The owner must ask for the fee before the next player rolls the dice; you snooze, you lose! '''Out of money? '''See page 8 of this guide. '''Color set = double visitor fee & bonus passport stamp! # Take a '''FREE First Class stamp '''and add it to your passport if you get all the location stamps from a color set. # The visitor fee owned is '''double '''on each location if you own the color set. __FORCETOC__